Una aventura con una nergal
by EmaTheHedgehog
Summary: shadow se ase amigo de una chica, la cual resulta ser una nergal, la chica un día desapareció y shadow esta decidido a encontrarla, sonic y rouge ayudaran a shadow a encontrarla, pero se toparan con algo que tal ves ponga en riesgo al mundo entero... es un sonadow si les gusta lean si no, no se que asen aquí.
1. el inicio de una amistad

EL INICIO DE UNA AMISTAD

En un bosque se encuentra shadow quien escapa de GUN, shadow se retiro y ya no quiere ayudar a GUN ni al Dr. Eggman , y justamente rouge quien era su compañera también le persigue, shadow cansado de correr saco una esmeralda verde y cuando estuvo a punto de tele transportarse empezó a temblar la tierra y apareció un gran robot de eggman quien al momento de salir ataco a shadow.

Shadow peleo contra el robot pero en la pelea sale volando muy lejos la esmeralda, cuando derroto al robot, shadow alcanzo a escuchar a los escuadrones de GUN que iban tras de el, shadow soltó un suspiro pesado y comenzó a correr lejos, en el trayecto se topo con mas robots de eggman y con escuadrones de GUN, shadow se encontraba en grandes aprietos, tardo en deshacerse de los robots de du los escuadrones, al final quedo grabe mente herido no por los escuadrones sino por los robots.

Shadow corrió lejos terminando en una playa en la cual se notaba que no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña se encontraba desierta como si jamás personas de a montones estuvieran allí, vio como el atardecer se acercaba lentamente y el sol se ocultaba(yo: que lindo..u)shadow vio el atardecer y callo a la arena de la playa inconsciente por las heridas.

Cuando despertó shadow, se encontraba recostado en una cama de una habitación (yo: ya saben como se ve una habitación solo imagínenla como quieran) por la ventana se podía ver el océano grande y azul, y apenas amaneciendo la temperatura era cálida para ser de madrugada, shadow vio que sus heridas estaba vendadas y curadas a un lado de la cama se encontraba una masita de noche con una lámpara y también avía algodón llenos de sangre una botella de alcohol y todo para curar heridas, se para con dificultad y camino asía la puerta, salió de la habitación y bajo unas escaleras vio que todo en esa casa era de pura madera(yo: bueno no todo) shadow escucho que alguien tarareaba una canción, se dirijo a donde se encontraba la cocina y vio a una chica como de unos 13 años.

La chica bestia un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera negra que tenia flamas rojas alrededor, unos tenis medio blancos con toques rosados, una diadema morada un su cabeza, su piel medio morena, su pelo negro-café y unos ojos cafés.

Shadow miro a la chica que estaba muy entrada en hacer el desayuno, se acerco sin que la chica se diera "cuenta", cuando la chica por fin tuvo tiempo de descansar dio un suspiro.

**¿?- ... pensé que te quedarías en cama para descansar-dijo sonriendo volteando a ver a shadow**

**Shadow- no necesito descansar, por cierto, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?... y ¿quién eres?- dijo serio para que la chica le respondiera inmediatamente**

**¿?- bueno, yo creo que si necesitas descansar, te encontré inconsciente en la playa no muy lejos de aquí y te traje para curarte, tus heridas eren algo graves por cierto, y mi nombre es Beatriz pero puedes llamarme Betty es más fácil- dijo sonriendo alegre mente recargada cerca de la estufa- y cómo te llamas- pregunto curiosa mientras le sonreía**

**Shadow- mi nombre es shadow, shadow el erizo –se presento con su actitud de siempre**

**Betty- mucho gusto shadow, oye ¿quieres desayunar?-le pregunto sonriente mientras sacaba unos platos y jugo del refrigerador**

**Shadow- haaa...yo...-no supo que decir**

**Betty- vamos tienes que desayunar algo, siéntate y en un segundo te sirvo- dijo poniendo los platos en la mesa de la cocina**

**Shadow- …si….-se sentó**

Después del desayuno Betty limpio la mesa y le dijo a shadow que fuera a la sal principal para descansar, shadow obedeció y comenzó a pensar sobre como Betty no reacciono indiferente por ser un erizo no era de su mundo, y comenzó a pensar cosas así.

Después ya en la tarde shadow ya se sentía un poco mejor. Así paso unos cuantos días con Betty mientras se recuperaba total mente, Betty le atendió bien y gano su confianza, shadow cuando se recupero Betty supo que se tenía que irse ya que se avía recuperado del todo.

El atardecer se veía hermoso y Betty lo contemplaba sentada en la arena a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la casa ya que la casa estaba cerca del mar, shadow a la mitad de la distancia de Betty y la casa, veía como Betty estaba muy callada y le avía extrañado mucho y se acerco a ella.

**Shadow- ¿qué es lo que te pasa?... estas muy callada desde la mañana –dijo serio como siempre**

**Betty- no es nada…solo que como he pasado los días acompañada de alguien y me sentido muy feliz… pero como ya te tienes que ir, bueno…-su voz comenzó a quebrarse**

**Shadow-…-se quedo callado y entre serró los ojos-me quedare…-dijo serio y miro asía el horizonte**

**Betty-seso su llanto y volteo a ver a shadow sorprendida-pero…no tienes a alguien que te está esperando o no tienes que ir a otra parte que sea importante…-dijo con algunas lagrimas tenues aun saliendo de sus ojos**

**Shadow- no… no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, y nadie me espera ya que la persona a la que quería ya no está…-miro al suelo deprimido sin siquiera mostrarlo**

**Betty-lo…como lo siento, yo no sabía…-desvió la mirada asía otro lado-pero veras…yo tampoco tengo a nadie…-miro al horizonte**

**Shadow –miro a Betty- ¿no tienes a nadie…?-dijo sorprendido**

**Betty- no… no tengo a nadie…hace tiempo me separaron de mi familia, me llevaron lejos y cuando pude volver y los busque toda mi familia la avían acecinado y me quede totalmente sola…-dijo triste y sacando lagrimas más gruesas**

**Shadow- lo siento…-dijo serio**

**Betty- no te preocupes ya todo está en el pasado-se seco las lagrimas y se paro para ver a shadow con una sonrisa alegre**

**Shadow- le dedico una media sonrisa**

**Betty- te parece si hago hot cakes?...-pregunto con una sonrisa**

**Shadow- claro-serró los ojos con media sonrisa aun**

Así ambos fueron a la casa y todo normal, pero lo que no sabían era que eran observados por alguien más, unos 5 mini robots que flotaban y tomaban fotos y video del lugar mandándolos a una base en otro apartado lugar.

Pero solo 3 de los mini robots fueron destruidos misteriosamente por alguien más que no fueron captados por los mini robots, pero os otros 2 si lograron irse sin recibir algún daño, los que destruyeron los mini robots se escondían entre las sombras, sus ojos brillaban, capuchas negras que les tapaba y un paliacate totalmente negro que cubrían la mitad de sus rostros, eran tres misteriosos que observaban la casa de Betty detenidamente…

**¿?- prepárense pronto actuaremos…-les dijo a los otros dos que le acompañaban**

**¿?- que mal que tengamos que llevarla por la fuerza de vuelta-dijo serio el segundo**

**¿?- yo me pregunto si pondrá mucha resistencia o no-menciono el tercero mirando al líder de los tres**

**¿?- no hay de qué preocuparse mientras ese Dr. Huevo no interfiera con sus tontos robots o GUN no se meta en esto todo estará bien…-menciono muy tranquilo**

**¿?- y… ¿que pasara con ese erizo bicolor?-pregunto el tercero**

**¿?- solo esperaremos…-dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar**

El líder desapareció en las sombras y los otros dos le siguieron…


	2. un gran problema

UN GRAN PROBLEMA

En otra parte, en una mansión donde vivían sonic y sus amigos, amy, teils, cream con cheese y el hijo de los dueños de la mansión, Cris. Sonic se encontraba en el tejado de la casa viendo las nubes pensando en su encuentro con rouge, cuando ella le dijo que shadow no aparecía por ningún lado, por alguna razón sonic no dejaba de preguntarse en donde se podría encontrar shadow, en eso ve que la noche esta próxima y se para luego saltar y entrar a la casa para poder descansar.

Rouge pasaba cerca de la isla esmeralda done se encontraba knuckles protegiendo la esmeralda maestra y decidió decirle también sobre shadow.

Al día siguiente Betty despertó al mismo tiempo que shadow, Betty necesitaba ir de compras para comprar más comida ya que la que tenían se les empezaba a acabar, shadow y Betty salieron y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

Sonic despertó antes que todos en la casa y decidió salir a correr, rouge por trabajar con GUN decidió tomarse al menos un día libre y también decidió ir de compras.

Ya en el centro comercial todo mundo al ver a shadow les impacto un poco ya que aparte de ser buscado por GUN, se encontraba acompañando a una chica, rouge al salir de una tienda alcanzo a ver a lo lejos a shadow.

**Rouge- saco un teléfono- hola topas, encontré a shadow en el centro comercial le voy a seguir y luego tratare de atraparle- dijo decidida y caminando asía shadow**

Shadow y Betty compraron todo lo necesario y comenzaron a irse de vuelta a casa, cuando salieron del centro comercial shadow se dio cuenta de que los seguían, en otra calle no muy lejos pasaba sonic caminando como si nada y alcanzo a ver a shadow que estaba con una chica, shadow no se avía dado cuenta de que sonic los avía visto si no solo se percato de rouge.

Shadow tomo de la mano a Betty y comenzó a correr y Betty solo le seguía, sonic corrió para ver por que shadow se avía llevado a la chica de esa manera, rouge le siguiendo por aire dando las coordenadas de la posición de shadow, este se dio cuenta…

**Shadow- Betty corre asía la casa-le dijo en tono exigente**

**Betty- pero por que shadow…-pregunto preocupada**

**Shadow- te le explico cuando llegue mas tarde a la casa-menciono**

Betty asintió y comenzó a correr lejos directo a la casa, shadow de detuvo y comenzó a distraer a rouge, enseguida sonic llego y solo vio como rouge iba a comenzar a pelear contra shadow, sonic sabia que rouge no tenia oportunidad contra shadow, pero los soldados de GUN aparecieron rodeando a shadow, shadow con gran facilidad se libro de los soldados de GUN, sonic logro sacar a rouge de la pelea antes de que shadow la lastimara, shadow no le tomo importancia a que rouge no se encontraba así que decidió irse asía la casa de Betty, sonic y rouge le siguieron en lo que pudieron pero en un punto lo perdieron de vista y no le pudieron seguir mas, ambos comenzaron a caminar por donde ellos pensaron que shadow avía ido y llegaron a la playa después de 12 hrs.

Se sentaron a descansar y a pensar por donde podían ir para encontrar a shadow, rouge pensó en llamar a GUN pero su teléfono y comunicador ya no servían, después de unas cuantas horas se comenzaron a quedar dormidos por el calor que avía.

Mientras en la casa de Betty ambos amigos terminaron de comer y comenzaron a ver la televisión hasta tarde, cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse ambos amigos se fueron a dormir, sonic y rouge se avían des peltado justo en el atardecer y comenzaron a caminar.

Algo lejos de la casa se encontraban los tres misteriosos extraños, el líder dio una señal con la mano para que uno de sus acompañantes pusiera en posición un mini robot del Dr. Eggman, cuando comenzó a grabar el mini robot, el líder comenzó a hablar.

**¿?-hola Dr. Eggman se que este mensaje le va a llegar de alguna manera, pero mejor vallamos al grano se que busca a un erizo llamado shadow, bueno tengo su ubicación…**

* * *

_**YO: tal es no fue mucho pero fue el mejor momento para dejar la historia en emoción...  
**_


	3. nuevo hogar

***aparesco***

_**yo: hola que tal ya volví bueno es hora de un nuevo cap en este cap todo se comensara a complicar y si se preguntan cuando abra sonadow no se preocupen ya llegara el sonadow...bueno ya vasta de tanto rollo a la** **historia!**_

* * *

_**NUEVO HOGAR**_

En la madrugada Betty vestía unas mallas rojas, un payasito negro, zapatillas como de bailarina de ballet negras, una diadema negra y una capa negra, a shadow no le extraño ya que ese día era día de muertos, y todo mundo se disfrazaba ese día, todo estaba tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho.

De pronto y una gran explosión destruyo parte de la casa Betty se encontraba en la cocina y shadow en la sala así que la explosión les afecto a ambos, shadow corrió a donde se encontraba Betty y la saco de la cocina se dirigían asía la entrada pero un gran tentáculo metálico destruyo otra parte de la casa y tomo a shadow…

**Betty- shadow! –trato de tomar su mano pero el tentáculo de metal lo saco antes de que siquiera rosara su mano**

Lejos de la casa de Betty, caminaban sonic y rouge en dirección contraria, sonic y rouge alcanzaron a oír la primera explosión, y vieron a un gran robot, se miraron y comenzaron a dirigirse asía donde estaba el robot.

Betty salió de la casa ya destruida y vio que un gran robot tenía a shadow atrapado…

**Betty- shadow! –grito preocupada-**

**Eggman- apareció en su navecita (quien sabe de dónde)-jajaja…ahora si te tengo shadow, y no escaparas!-dijo burlón**

**Betty- déjalo!- grito molesta**

**Eggman- y quien eres tu niñita...-pregunto acercándose a Betty**

**Betty- deja a shadow ir, malvado- dijo retadora y aventándole arena a eggman en la cara**

**Eggman-que niña tan impertinente, robot23, destruye a esta niñita- le ordeno a el gran robot**

Los tres misteriosos seguían ocultos a lo lejos observando todo…

**¿?- va a lastimar a Betty!- dijo en tono molesto-**

**¿?- vamos, ese gordo no puede lastimarla, tiene que estar en buenas condiciones para el jefe-dijo de igual manera**

**¿?- alto eso no será necesario- detuvo a los otros dos**

Sonic y rouge se acercaban rápidamente asía el robot y vieron que era eggman que tenia a shadow atrapado y que estaba el robot a punto de aplastar a una chica con uno de sus tentáculos de metal (el robot es como un pulpo y está en el agua).

Sonic corrió y salvo a la chica antes de que la aplastara el robot, shadow se dio cuéntenla de esto y se alivio un poco, y vio que eran sonic y rouge.

**Eggman- sonic, salvaste a esa mocosa, pero no escaparas de mi grandioso robot-dijo orgullosamente**

**Sonic- suelta a shadow, eggman -exigió retador**

**Eggman- no lo haré, robot contra ese erizo- grito**

Sonic comenzó a pelear contra el robot y rouge fue con Betty para ayudarla, sonic siguió peleando contra el robot y pudo liberar a shadow del tentáculo del robot, una vez libre, shadow comenzó a pelear contra el robot igual que sonic, Betty se alivio cuando sonic libero a shadow.

Sonic y shadow le dieron un golpe al robot atravesándolo y asiéndolo explotar eggman se molesto mucho y como buen cobarde que es se fue antes de que se dieran cuanta, sonic y shadow se quedaron allí parados para ver si no veían a eggman pero el ya se avía ido.

Shadow volteo para ver a Betty pero ella veía su casa, ya todo estaba destruido, shadow se quiso acercar pero rouge se puso en su camino, shadow se molesto ante este acto.

**Shadow- muévete rouge…-dijo molesto**

**Rouge- no shadow tu vendrás con migo para entregarte a GUN…-menciono**

**Shadow- no iré contigo, no puedo…-dijo ya un poco más tranquilo**

Shadow y rouge iniciaban una discusión y Betty solo observaba su casa, o al menos lo que era su casa…

**Betty- mi casa…-dijo en susurro muy triste**

Sonic se le acerco a Betty y separo a un lado de ella…

**Sonic- ¿estás bien?...- pregunto con un poco de preocupación**

**Betty-…- no contesto**

**Sonic- oye, ¿te encuentras bien?...- volvió a preguntar**

De pronto a lo lejos se escucho a los escuadrones de GUN, que llamaron la atención de los cuatro en la playa, Betty se paro rápidamente y volteo a ver a shadow quien también la vio y ambos se echaron a correr dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos presentes, sonic y rouge corrieron tras ellos pero cuando los vieron, shadow estaba parado frente a Betty mirándola fijamente, y Betty a punto de llorar. Sonic y rouge cuando comenzaron a dirigirse asía shadow y Betty, shadow los vio y se fue corriendo a gran velocidad dejando a Betty solo viendo asía donde él se fue, rouge se molesto al ver que shadow avía escapado una vez más.

Betty sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo mientras lagrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos, sonic miro a rouge y siguió a Betty, mientras rouge se quedo a esperar al escuadrón de GUN.

Betty no dejo de correr mientras lloraba, hasta que ya alejados bastante de rouge y de GUN, Betty tropezó e hincada en la arena se soltó a llorar con todo lo que tenia, sonic al alcanzarla la ve llorando y se acerco a ella…

**Sonic- ¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado**

**Betty – ha…si por... ¿Por qué?...-dijo tratando de dejar de llorar**

**Sonic- lo pregunto por qué estas llorando…-menciono**

**Betty- si lo estaré pronto cuando shadow vuelva con migo…-dijo muy triste**

**Sonic- el estará bien lo conozco y se podría decir que soy como su amigo y enemigo a la vez- exclamo**

**Betty- bueno con eso no me preocupo mucho, ahora me tengo que preocupar en donde pasare la noche tenía planeado ir a la ciudad y festejar como todos los demás… junto con shadow…pero ahora por culpa de esa tal rouge no podre…-dijo ya al borde de volver a llorar**

**Sonic- puedo pedirle a cris que te deje quedar en su casa mientras shadow y tú se reencuentran…-propuso**

**Betty- crees que tu amigo quiera…-pregunto dudosa**

**Sonic- claro…-dijo con una gran sonrisa**

**Betty-gracias-le devolvió la sonrisa pero una muy débil**

Sonic llevo a Betty a casa de cris, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de los tres misteriosos que seguían asechando a escondidas…

**¿?- y bien vamos por ella o nos desaseemos de ese erizo azul…- pregunto el segundo**

**¿?- no se preocupen, nos desasimos del erizo que nos estorbaba, este no causara problemas…- explico con toda seguridad en sus palabras el líder**

Los tres misteriosos siguieron de cerca a sonic y Betty…

Sonic llego a la casa de cris junto con Betty, tocaron la puesta y abrió cris, quien se encontraba disfrazado de zombi, cris invito a pasar y sonic le explico todo a cris y lo que avía pasado, cris entendió y le dio casa temporal a Betty.

Cris se acerco a Betty…

**Cris- te puedes quedar el tiempo que tú quieras…-dijo sonriendo**

**Betty- claro, gracias –dijo agradecida pero triste**

**Cris- ven te llevare a tu habitación-comenzó a guiar a Betty**

Después de varias horas Betty se encontraba en una habitación que cris le avía dado para que pasara la noche y allí se quedo en serrada, sonic no tardo en estar con ella y consolarla un poco.

Mientras Betty se encontraba en la habitación que cris le dio acompañada de sonic, shadow seguía escapando de GUN, pero en un mal paso shadow fue acorralado por rouge…

* * *

_**YO: bueno es todo nos vemos para el proximo cap bye bye!**_


	4. despedida sin razon

**DESPEDIDA SIN RAZON**

Era ya de noche y rouge abia acorralado a shadow…

**Rouge- estas atrapado shadow ríndete…-dijo desafiante**

**Shadow- no me dejare atrapar tengo que volver con Betty –dijo decidido**

**Rouge- así…así se llama ella…pero por qué quieres volver con ella… no te entiendo…-dijo confundida**

**Shadow- le prometí que estaría con ella, soy su única compañía, perdió a toda su familia y conocidos, soy lo único que tiene, y tuve que dejarla sola por culpa tuya y de GUN- dijo molesto**

**Rouge- que te parece si asemos un pequeño trato, tu vuelves con GUN y todo esto va acabar y lo sabes shadow- le propuso**

**Shadow- no volveré con GUN, porque si vuelvo dejaría a Betty sola…-menciono**

**Rouge- te prometo que cada vez que no tengamos misiones difíciles te cubriré junto con omega para que estés con ella, y no hemos tenido nada de emociones estos días… ¿qué te parece?...solo di que si y avisare a GUN de tu decisión y podrás ir con ella…-propuso inteligentemente**

**Shadow- …- lo pensó**

**Rouge – vamos shadow ya te dije la solución…-dijo ya calmada**

**Shadow- bien de acuerdo…-dijo serio-**

**Ruoge- bien entonces vamos a cuartel y le diremos al comandante que volverás claro que tendremos días libres ya que vuelves tú…y ya quería descansar-dijo alegre**

Shadow fue con rouge y como ella dijo lo que pasaría, fueron rápidamente al cuartel con un chaos control…

Mientras fuera de la casa de cris, los tres misteriosos se encontraban viendo por afuera…

**¿?- y bien entramos por ella o no?...-dijo en tono molesto**

**¿?-tranquilízate Fiona ese erizo azul esta ahora con ella…- dijo serio**

**¿?-y entonces cuando podemos ir ya por ella…?-pregunto curioso**

**¿?-no te preocupes nos la llevaremos Andy-dijo tranquilamente**

**Fiona-y cuando será eso?-pregunto**

**Andy-si… cuando?-dijo serio**

**¿?- no nos la llevaremos dormida…-menciono**

**Andy- entonces como?-pregunto**

**¿?- ya verán, solo hay que esperar a que este dormida…-dijo sonriendo**

Entonces los tres misteriosos esperaron a que Betty se durmiera y sonic saliera de la habitación. Mientras ya en la ciudad caminando entre gente y niños que piden dulces iban shadow y rouge…

**Shadow- tú eres buena convenciendo rouge –dijo con media sonrisa**

**Rouge- gracias shadow, pero mejor es que lleguemos a casa de cris-menciono**

**Shadow-porque a la casa de ese niño- pregunto**

**Rouge- bueno… es que sonic se llevo a tu amiga a la casa de cris…-explico con temor**

**Shadow- que?!...sonic?... y porque esta con sonic?-dijo en tono molesto**

**Rouge- cuando tú te fuiste, sonic le ofreció estar con ella y la llevo a casa de cris…-explico**

shadow se resigno y camino con rouge hasta la casa de cris, mientras eso pasaba sonic estaba con Betty en la habitación, sonic trataba de animarla un poco pero no podía, al final Betty se quedo dormida y sonic solo la cubrió con las mantas de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Shadow llego con rouge a casa de cris, rouge toco y esperaron a que se abriera la puerta. Cuando se abrió vieron a cris, este les ofreció pasar…

**Shadow- donde esta?..-pregunto impaciente**

**Sonic-*apareció de la nada*está dormida, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar-menciono**

**Shadow- dormida?...-dijo en susurro para sí mismo**

**Sonic- si, así que, si quieres puedes subir y despertarla… -dijo tranquilo**

**Shadow- no… es mejor que duerma…-menciono**

**Sonic- como quieras…-dijo caminando asía ellos**

Todos abajo se dirigieron a la sala principal, mientras en la habitación de Betty. Los tres misteriosos sin que nadie se diera cuenta entraron a la habitación, se acercaron a Betty quien se encontraba "dormida" en la cama.

**¿?- por qué no dejas de fingir y abres los ojos…- dijo tranquilo**

**Betty- *abrió los ojos y se paró de la cama para ver de frente a los tres misteriosos*- Betty se coloco en una posición lista para una pelea-porque no me dejan tranquila…-dijo fastidiada**

**Fiona- no es ubio?... fuiste su favorita…-menciono**

**Andy- y lo seguirás siendo…-dijo serio**

**Betty- no…no iré a ese horrible lugar otra vez, fue un tormento, soporte ese horroroso lugar por 6 años y no volveré por nada en el mundo!...-dijo molestándose*sus ojos se comenzaron a volver totalmente negros y sus pupilas verdes***

**¿?- ni siquiera por tu amigo Evans?...-dijo serio**

**Betty- Evans?...-dijo en susurro para sí misma*sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad***

** ¿?- y claro también por la seguridad del erizo azul y desde luego el erizo negro con franjas rojas…-dijo**

**Betty- no se atreverían a…-la interrumpieron**

**¿?- a qué?... a hacerles daño, Ho, Betty ya nos conoces, claro que lo aremos…-dijo seguro de sus palabras-*camino asía Betty y se paro detrás de ella*amenos que…-se detuvo*se paró a un lado de Betty***

**Betty-que?...-dijo mirándolo de reojo**

**¿?- vengas con nosotros y regreses con el jefe…-explico**

**Betty- … -no dijo nada*miro al suelo***

**¿?- es tu decisión Betty-dijo serio*se alejo de Betty tranquilo asía los otros dos***

**Betty- si voy… no les harán daño verdad?...-dijo en tono triste**

**Andy- no Betty, no les aremos daño…-**

**Fiona- amenos que no quieras venir, entonces será allí que si les aremos daño…-menciono con una sonrisa**

**¿?- entonces que decides Betty?...-pregunto*dándole la espalda a Betty y giro la cabeza para verla***

**Betty- iré pero si prometen no hacerle daño a shadow, ni a ninguno a los que conozco…-miro a los tres misteriosos**

Fiona y Andy solo sonrieron, el líder también dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, entonces Betty suspiro profunda y pesadamente con los ojos serrados y cabeza agachada, luego la alzo y miro asía el líder, quien le extendió la mano para irse, Betty la tomo y camino junto con el líder los otros dos solo se miraron y siguieron al líder y Betty, caminaron los cuatro asía el balcón de la habitación pero Betty se detuvo y detuvo a los otros tres, Betty miro asía el cielo y miro la luna llena, como si le dijera algo, luego la miro con tristeza y volteo a ver al líder encapuchado que no deja ver su rostro…

Al día siguiente todos se dieron cuenta de que Betty no se encontraba en la habitación y todos comenzaron a buscarla por todos lados, todos en grupos de 3, y shadow fue con sonic y rouge.

**Sonic- oye donde crees que pueda estar…-pregunto**

**Rouge-no lose, pero shadow se ve muy preocupado por esa chica, Betty…-menciono**

**Sonic- tienes razón…-dijo serio**

Mientras en otro lugar muy diferente de donde se encontraba shadow, sonic y rouge, en un castillo en una gran colina donde el paso a la entrada del castillo es tapado por completo por la marea alta, dentro del castillo en la sala del trono, sentado en el único trono y un chico con capa negra, un cabello negro en su totalidad, ojos color oro, de la edad de Betty, tal vez un poco más grande, y una ropa color negro con morado y un ojo rojo dibujado en el centro del traje y un tipo de gorro de igual manera, su piel blanca, casi momo la nieve…

**¿?-vaya…Betty…al fin estamos juntos de nuevo…- se para de donde estaba y camino asía Betty**

**Betty- mantenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada en el suelo**

**¿?- vamos Betty, no hay porque estar triste…-camino de nuevo al trono y se sentó**

**¿?- señor mío, are hacer ropa nueva a ella?...-dijo asiendo una reverencia**

**¿?- si…retírate-ordeno**

El líder desconocido dio otra reverencia y se fue dejando a Betty con aquel jefe de todos, sentado en el único trono solo observando a Betty…

**¿?- vamos…comienza…-ordeno serio**

**Betty-si…gran hechicero…lao…-dijo en la misma posición y entristecida**

Betty se enderezo y se abrazo a sí misma y serró sus ojos, y de pronto de su espalda salen una especie de tentáculos, lao veía detenidamente a Betty quien ya se encontraba en el aire con alas que dan miedo, y una cola, parece demonio, y sus ojos se volvieron verdes brillante.

* * *

_**YO: eso es todo, espero y les guste el cap, dejen comentarios porfa...bye bye**_


	5. REENCUENTRO CON UN VIEJO AMIGO

_**HOLA SOY YO DE NUEVO Y VENGO CON OTRO CAP DE LA HISTORIA... PERO ENVES DE ESCRIBIR MUCHO EN ESTO MEJOR VALLAMOS A LA HISTORIA...**_

* * *

**REENCUENTRO CON UN VIEJO AMIGO**

Shadow, sonic y rouge, buscaron por toda la ciudad sin encontrar ni un solo rastro de Betty, hasta que a shadow se le ocurrió volver a la casa de Betty en la playa, sonic y rouge lo siguieron, al llegar observaron la casa que estaba destrozada, shadow se decidió a entrar y buscar lo que quedaba de la habitación de Betty, rouge y sonic también le ayudaron.

Después de un buen rato shadow encontró una caja, la cual se acordaba que Betty en las noches sacaba cuando creía que se encontraba dormido, la sacaba y con lo que sacaba comenzaba a llorar a solas, a veces de felicidad otras de tristeza y más. Asia que decidió ver lo que avía dentro de ella.

Sonic y rouge se dieron cuenta de que shadow avía encontrado algo así que se acercaron a él y vieron los tres juntos lo que tenia dentro la caja.

En la caja avía cartas, objetos como collares y pulseras, y fotos…shadow tomo una de las fotos y vio a Betty en ella con tres personas, una mujer, un hombre y otra chica que era un más grande que ella, en la foto Betty se veía muy feliz, tomo otra y que en esa foto estaba sola y en la última estaba ella y otros dos chicos y una chica con trajes similares, las dos chicas traían las mismas mallas rojas y zapatos que Betty traía en su disfraz solo que en vez de capa y payasito negros eran unos vestidos verdes con raya delgadas de verde más claro con una playera de mangas largas color blanco y un pequeño tipo moño, el pelo suelto y con una diadema negra, y los dos chicos vestían playera blanca con el mismo tipo de moño y pantalón y chaleco del mismo color verde que los vestidos de las chicas, en la foto ninguno se veía feliz, ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa.

En la foto Betty no traía sus ojos cafés sino el ojo izquierdo rojo y el derecho azul claro, la otra chica tenia ojos azules claros y un tono de pelo más oscuro que el de Betty y los chicos parados cerca de las dos chicas y sin mostrar ni una pequeña sonrisa, los chicos tenían sus ojos diferentes, uno tenía ojos rojos y el otro ojos verdes.

Shadow veía la foto y recordaba a Betty, sonic y rouge solo miraban a shadow preocupados en cómo se podría poner.

Después de largo rato de buscar pistas que puedan ayudar a encontrar a Betty, lograron encontrar una hoja donde apareció una frase, como una adivinanza…

_**"BAJO MI CARPA GIGANTE, ACOJO A CHICOS Y GRANDES; RISAS Y DIVERCION TIPICOS EN MIS PISTAS…**_

_**Esto te ayudara a encontrarme Betty, surte.**_

_**ATTE: SAFIRO"**_

Esta adivinanza se encontraba escrita, shadow, sonic y rouge se miraron entre si sabiendo que era una pista para llegar y poder encontrar a Betty. Pero no sabían que significaba lo escrito, así que tenían que pensar que significaba, rouge miro al horizonte y vio que estaba anocheciendo.

**Rouge- oigan se hace tarde…-menciono**

**Sonic- donde nos quedaremos…-pregunto**

**Shadow-aquí, ya que se hace tarde y aparte aquí hay suficiente leña…-menciono mirando a la casa destrozada**

Rouge y sonic solo vieron a shadow caminar asía la casa destrozada y tomar poca madera para una fogata, shadow al tomar madera pensaba, en el por qué Betty se avía ido de esa manera.

Al día siguiente sonic fue despertando por culpa de sol, cuando vio asía la orilla del mar vio a shadow parado viendo al horizonte, volteo un poco y vio a rouge aun dormida, se paro y camino asía shadow…

**Sonic- oye shadow tu sí que te despiertas muy temprano verdad…-dijo parado a un lado de shadow**

**Shadow- tiene algo de malo…faker-dijo serio**

**Sonic- hay que serio eres… oye se que estas triste porque Betty se fue de esa manera…-dijo**

**Shadow- y la buscare hasta encontrarla…ya perdí a alguien, no perderá a otra amiga…-dijo**

Sonic iba a hablar pero rouge ya estaba despertando y se acerco a ellos, los tres se miraron y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta asía la casa de cris.

Mientras en el castillo tenebroso y escalofriante, donde Betty se encontraba en una habitación bonita digna de una princesa, Betty se encontraba en el balcón parada viendo el cielo cubierto rojo con nubes negras, miro asía un pueblo no muy lejos del castillo y luego asía el horizonte, donde se podía ver una gran tormenta eléctrica, al menos se encontraba lejos del castillo y el pueblo.

Betty escucho que alguien entraba a la habitación y se puso algo nerviosa por saber que era lao…

**Lao- Betty por qué no te has puesto el vestido que tenias antes, este te queda muy bien…-dijo tomando el vestido**

**Betty- no me pondré ese horrible vestido, no me gusta para nada…-dijo en tono molesto**

**Lao- bueno entonces no te pongas el vestido, pediré otro traje diferente para ti entonces, pero te lo pondrás, osino…-izo una pausa**

**Betty- osino que…-dijo retadora**

**Lao- Evans sufrirá las consecuencias…-menciono**

**Betty- Evans?...-susurro- no te atrevas a lastimarlo-volteo a verlo muy molesta*sus ojos se pusieron negros y sus pupilas verdes***

**Lao- no me dejas otra opción si no haces lo que te ordeno…-dijo serio**

**Betty- gruño ante lo dicho**

Lao tomo el vestido con más fuerza y salió de la habitación dejando a Betty sola, Betty se calmo un poco y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, camino asía la cama y se sentó cerca de una mesita de noche, suspiro y sus manos las acerco a uno de sus ojos, con una mano tomo sus parpados para no pestañar y con la otra con un solo dedo toco su ojo, no tardo para sacar un pudiente de su ojo color café, izo lo mismo con el otro ojo, con los ojos serrados suspiro con la cabeza agachada.

Betty alzo su cabeza y abrió sus ojos con una mirada decidida, uno de sus ojos era azul claro y el otro rojo, se para de la cama con una disposición a enfrentar cualquier cosa se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y la abrir con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, salió y corrió asía una dirección.

Betty llego a un punto del castillo y vio que unos guardias con armaduras caminaban asía una puerta grande de metal, al abrirla dejaron ver enrejados de celdas con esqueletos de antiguos prisioneros, Betty entro sin que ningún guarda se diera cuenta y camino viendo celda por celda, hasta que llego a una grande y vio a un chico con pantalones negros, una camisa negra y una chamarra negra, pelo negro con mechas naranjas en un tono fuerte encadenado y con heridas en el cuerpo, Betty entro a la celda muy preocupada…

**Betty- no puede ser…- corrió asía el chico- no por favor…-decía preocupada y liberando al chico de las cadenas- ¡por favor despierta!...-decía preocupada recargando al chico en ella movién dolo un poco- despierta…despierta…por favor despierta...-puso su cabeza en el pecho del chico soltando lagrimas-despierta por favor…despierta-dejo salir sus lagrimas**

El chico abrió un poco sus ojos, dejando ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre, el chico vio a su alrededor y luego vio a Betty, puso una de sus manos en le espalda de Betty y la otra en su brazo cerca del hombro, Betty al sentir las manos del chico dejo de llorar y miro al chico ya despierto.

**Betty- … ¡despertaste!...-lo abraso**

**¿?- si...Desperté...Pero...Que…haces aquí...b...Betty- dijo con dificultad**

**Betty- es una larga historia…desde la última vez que te vi pensé que no te volvería a ver…me alegra mucho ver que estas bien…-dijo feliz**

**¿?-a mí también me alegra verte de nuevo, pero que haces aquí, no deberías estar en este lugar…-dijo parándose con dificultad**

**Betty-lose, pero me lograron encontrar y me trajeron aquí…-dijo tristemente**

**¿?- y no te ha hecho nada verdad…-pregunto**

**Betty-no…aun…-dijo triste**

**¿?- entonces, nos tenemos que ir de aquí de una vez por todas y desaparecer…-menciono**

**Betty- no podemos, al menos tu no, no estás en condiciones, estas muy lastimado…-dijo**

**¿?-yo estoy bien…vamos…-dio unos pasos con dificultad**

Betty vio como caminaba el chico insistiendo en irse de ese lugar, Betty no izo mas que ayudarlo a caminar para irse juntos, caminaron fuera de los calabozos (por así decirlo) y caminaron por los pasillos del castillo, llegaron a una puerta que los sacaría del castillo, pero justa al abrir la puerta avía unos guardias, Betty rápidamente serró la puerta y puso un palo para que no entraran, pero al alejarse un poco los guardias derribaron la puerta, el chico con un reflejo rápido, cargo a Betty y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, asiendo ver solo polvo por donde corría, los guardias los siguieron, no a la misma velocidad pero trataban.

**Betty-detente, tú mismo te lastimas cargándome a mí…-dijo en tono preocupado al chico**

**¿?- tenemos que salir de aquí…-pensó para si mismo**

**Betty- ¿si me escuchaste?...detente…-insistió**

El chico siguió corriendo, asiendo caso omiso a lo que Betty le decía. De pronto de la nada un viento fuerte detuvo al chico y en un abrir y serrar de ojos el chico apareció en la sala del trono donde lao se encontraba sentado tranquilo en la silla del trono, mientras Betty apareció en la habitación en donde estaba antes.

**Betty-¿qué?!...- se dio cuenta en donde estaba- pero que hago aquí…-dijo alterada- claro, fue lao…tengo que ir a buscarlo cuanto antes, antes de que algo malo le pase…-corrió a la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo asía donde creía donde estaba el chico**

Mientras en la sala del trono el chico y lao se encontraban solos…

**Lao- con que te ha sacado del calabozo…pero esta vez no iras al calabozo y ella se quedara aquí, ni tu ni ninguno de los otros dos traidores lo podrán evitar…-dijo muy tranquilo y seguro de si**

**¿?- no dejare que la tengas aquí cautiva contra su voluntad…-dijo molesto**

**Lao- lo puedes evitar?-dijo sacando una sonrisa**

El chico sintió escalofríos y sintió como su cuerpo no le respondía, observo a lao y vio como saco una sonrisa macabra…

Betty corría lo más rápido que pudo asía la sala del trono, loa acercaba su mano al chico para matarlo pero justo antes de tocarlo una flecha rozo su mano asiéndola sangran un poco lao volteo a ver quien avía sido y vio a Betty, esta tenía ya su capa un poco desgarrada, sus ojos verdes en su totalidad, un arco y una flecha lista para lanzar, lao solo se molesto al ver a Betty.

**Betty- lo tocas y no respondo lao!...-amenazo**

**Lao- piensas amenazarme…sí que estás loca…pero no peleare contra ti y no le haré daño a Evans si me obedeces-menciono**

**Betty- si le haces algún daño no respondo ya te dije!...-grito molesta**

**Lao-eres tonta verdad…bueno eso no importa…si no piensas obedecerme…di adiós Evans…-miro al chico**

**Betty-no!...-detuvo a lao- no lo hagas…-dijo bajando el arco entristecida**

**Lao-sonrió ante la acción de Betty-**

**Evans-no…Betty-dijo en susurro**

Betty bajo el arco y se dejo caer de rodillas vencida, lao solo ordeno que llevaran a Evans una vez más a los calabozos, camino asía Betty y se para frente a ella, Betty alzo un poco la vista y vio como se llevaban a su amigo Evans, lao se inclino y tomo a Betty de los brazos y la alzo, con una mano tomo su barbilla para que lo viera a la cara.

**Lao- no estés triste, el no importa-dijo tranquilo**

**Betty-*miro a lao*quito sus manos de él de forma brusca-¡no me toques!...-dijo retadora**

**Loa-*se quedo callado***

Betty molesta se fue a su habitación y lao solo la vio irse, y camino de vuelta a su trono, Betty camino hasta la habitación en la que estaba, al llegar se tiro en la cama y comenzó a llorar sin parar…

* * *

_**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA VAYA SI QUE ESTA ALGO LARGO PERO BUENO EL PUNTO ES QUE ESTA EL CAP YA LISTO...**_

**_ASÍ_**_**! POR CIERTO TENGO UN AVISO PARA LOS QUE LEEN ESTO:**_

**_TENDRÉ_**_** NUEVAS HISTORIAS PRONTO Y SERAN LAS SIGUIENTES:**_

_**1. WERELOVE O LOVE WEREHOG (NO ME DECIDO AUN COMO LLAMARLA PERO ALGUNA DE ELLAS DOS SERA SINO USTEDES LOS QUE LEN AYÚDENME A DECIDIR...POR FA)**_

_**2. JUGUETE O HOPE **__**OF LOV**__**E ( Y DIGO LO MISMO DEJEN QUE TITULO QUIEREN EN LOS COMENTARIOS)**_

_**3. BUSCANDO LA LIBERTAD O LIBERTAD LEJANA ( AYÚDENME A DECIDIR)**_

_**DECIDAN POR FAVOR ANTES DE QUE SUBA LAS HISTORIAS QUE SERA EN UNOS NO SE... COMO HASTA LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS DE OCTUBRE CREO...**_

_**BUENO ESO ES TODO BYE BYE.**_


End file.
